Robert Evans
Robert Evans (Robert J. Shapera) er en amerikansk skuespiller og filmprodusent. Evans vokste opp i New Yorks Upper West Side på 1930-tallet. Hans far var tannlege i Harlem, mens hans mor var hjemmeværende. Moren kom fra en velstående familie, og familien Evans led ikke noen nød under den store depresjonen. Han begynte å jobbe for sin brors klesbutikk, Evan-Piccone, før han ble oppdaget av skuespillerinnen Norma Shearer på The Beverly Hills Hotel. Hun klarte å skaffe han rollen som Irving Thalberg i filmen Mannen med de tusen ansikter fra 1957. Han fikk også en liten rolle som tyrefekter i Darryl F. Zanucks adapsjon av Ernest Hemingways Og solen går sin gang samme år. Men Evans skuespillertalent var begrenset, noe han selv innså, og han ville heller jobbe bak kamera med intensjoner om å bli den største filmprodusenten i Hollywood. Han ble ansatt av Charles Bluhdorn, sjefen i Gulf + Western, som produskjonssjef i deres datterselskap Paramount Pictures. Innad i Hollywood ble dette sett på som et rart trekk å gjøre, selv etter Hollywood-standarder. Da Evans begynte i stillingen, var Paramount den niende største studioet i Hollywood. Men ved hjelp av suksesser som Rosemary's Baby i 1968, Love Story i 1970, Gudfaren i 1972 og Chinatown i 1974, vokste studioet til å bli det største. Evans følte han ikke tjente nok penger i Paramount, og fikk Bluhdorn til å gå med på å la han produsere filmer selv. Hans første egenproduserte film var noir-klassikeren Chinatown. Suksessen til denne filmen fikk de andre produsentene i Paramount til å kreve at Evans ikke lengre skulle være produksjonssjef, av frykt for han skulle favorisere sine egne eller stjele andres produksjoner. Den Oscarbelønnede produksjonsdegsigneren Richard Sylbert ble valgt ut av Evans til å ta over jobben hans, etter at han trakk seg fra stillingen i 1975. Evans karriere snublet nedover etter dette, med bare Maratonmannen fra 1976 og Urban Cowboy fra 1980 som moderate suksesser. Under innspillingen av Skipper'n i 1980 ble Evans tatt med narkotika på vei til Malta, og ble dømt for dette. I 1984, under innspillingen av The Cotton Club', ble Evans' navn trukket inn i mordet på Roy Radin, en av filmens sponsorer. Han ble frikjent, men navnet hans hadde blitt så belastet at han hadde problemer med å skaffe seg arbeid. I 1989 la han seg selv inn på Scipps Memorial Hospital for depresjoner. I 1994 utga Evans selvbiografien sin The Kid Stays in the Picture, som ble filmatisert som en dokumentar i 2002. I 2003 ga han også stemme til animasjonsserien Kid Notorius, som handlet om Evans eventyr med sin butler og hushjelp. Han har også radioprogrammet In Bed with Robert Evans på Sirius Satelite Radio. Evans har alltid hatt et image som playboy, og har vært gift syv ganger. Han har fått en stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame. Filmografi 1984 -- The Cotton Club (produsent) 1976 -- Maratonmannen (produsent) 1974 -- Chinatown (produsent) 1959 -- Alle mine drømmer (skuespiller: Dexter Kay) 1957 -- Mannen med de tusen ansikter (skuespiller: Irving Thalberg) Oscar ; Nominert : 1974 -- Beste Film for Chinatown Evans, Robert Evans, Robert